PS I Love You!
by celestialkittii
Summary: A romance from Yuki's point of view as he searches for Shuichi. This is a sweet, I hope it's sweet anyway, random oneshot. Enjoy!


Hiya! I hope everyone likes my first ever fanfic!

**P.S. I Love You!**

I put down my coffee cup—where was that damn brat? He had been due home over an hour ago, and while I wasn't about to admit it, I was slightly worried. _He's probably fine, _I chided myself, _why the hell do I care anyway?_

Sighing I rose to my feet, impatience mixing painfully with anxiety. Running a hand through my blonde hair I muttered, "It's probably his work. Maybe he forgot to tell me about some important meeting or something…"

Meandering into the kitchen I lit a cigarette, exhaling slowly in an attempt to rid myself of the fear that was gradually swelling in my chest. The clock on the wall ticked rhythmically, its monotonous sound echoing loudly in my mind. Five minutes passed, then ten. In a trance-like silence, my eyes locked on the long, black minute hand, I waited as another fifteen minutes oozed by lethargically.

A horn blared noisily outside, jolting me from my comatose position. I walked quickly to the window, staring out into the dark and rainy night. The streetlights were blurred from the throbbing rain and the windowpane was cold beneath my palm. What if my Shuichi was out there…?

I could take it no longer. Withdrawing the phone from its cradle I scrolled through the list of names and numbers programmed into the phone's memory until I came to the one I wanted: _Shuichi's Cell._

The phone rang once, twice, three times with no answer. "C'mon," I muttered, "Pick up your damn phone."

As if in response to my agitated grumbling I heard the click of an answering machine, followed by my lover's exuberant voice exclaiming, "Hi this is Shuichi! I can't come to the phone right now but I'll call you back! P.S. Yuki I love you!"

I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. _It's no big deal, _I told myself, _he probably forgot to turn it on. _Without a moments hesitation I scrolled back through the list of names, breathing hopefully when I punched the send button.

"Hello?"

"Hiro. It's Eiri Yuki. Sorry to bother you at his hour but is Shuichi with you?"

There was a long pause in which I felt my heart tighten painfully. The guitarist's voice was filled with quiet concern when he spoke next.

"No. We got off from work an hour ago. He said he was going straight to your pla—"

I let the phone plummet to the floor, its sides clattering noisily against the wood.

_Damn it! _My mind screamed frantically as I sprinted to the door.

Outside the wind was howling chaotically, whipping the rain up and sideways in tumultuous patterns. I shielded my eyes from the stinging elements, scanning the road in front of me. _Where would he be?_

I took off running down the street, soaked to the bone in under a minute.

"SHUICHI!" I yelled loudly amidst the thunder and lightening, hoping desperately that I would hear his voice in response. I darted from shop to shop, from awning to stairwell. He could be anywhere…

Helplessness began to cloud my vision; my legs were going numb from the cold. I brushed the freezing rain from my face, and realized with a start that I was shaking. Tears bubbled forth from the recesses of my eyes, running down my cheeks to splatter with the rain against the sidewalk. "Shuichi…"

His voice reverberated in my mind from moments ago on his answering machine, "P.S. Yuki I love you!"

"DAMN IT!" My voice cracked with emotion as I screamed at the wounded heavens, "WHERE IS HE?" I lunged forward, breaking into a stumbling sprint—I had to find him.

It was raining even harder now, the sky alive with flashes of lightening. Thunder growled like rabid dogs and the rain was like shards of glass, shattering on impact with my skin. I prayed that my Shuichi was safe, somewhere out of the cold and rain.

Up ahead was the park, illuminated briefly by an iridescent flash of white. My breathing was coming fast and shallow, my sides heaved from exertion, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

Hurtling through the park I scanned the rain washed benches and trees, looking for a sign, for anything…

I came to a screeching stop near a copse of trees, feet nearly sliding out from beneath me. There he was… In the blink of an eye I was by his side, scooping him into my arms.

"Shuichi…" I whispered, then louder, "Shuichi!" He didn't move.

"C'mon Shuichi…open your eyes…please…open your damn eyes…" I bit my lip, the taste of salty tears fresh on my tongue, "Please Shu…"

"Yuki…?" I nearly fainted at the sound of his voice, "Yuki…is that you…?" Those gorgeous amethyst eyes opened and a faint smile played at the corners of my lover's mouth, "You came…looking for me…?"

"Of course I did you brat, you had me worried sick!"

At this he perked up even more, "Yukiiii—you were worried about me?"

Still sitting I cradled him even closer, sheltering his head with my jacket, "Damn right I was. Now what the hell happened to you?"

He buried his face against my chest, "I was running so I could get home before the rain started…and…don't laugh okay? I fell." He looked up at me, "I think I sprained something…it hurts really bad to move…I couldn't stand up…"

"Why didn't you call me you idiot?" I meant to scold, but the words came out with less force then I had intended; I was just happy he was alive.

Shuichi blushed, "I…left my phone at work."

I sighed, feigning annoyance, "I don't know why I put up with you."

His eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry Yuuuuki…please don't be mad!"

Carefully I stood up, holding the kid in my arms, "I can't be mad. You're so damn cute when you're wet." I smiled, "You owe me one though."

He placed a hand against my chest; I could feel the pulse of his heartbeat through the tips of his fingers.

"Let's get you home," I said, watching with affection as he almost immediately drifted into sleep. I tousled his pink hair lovingly.

"P.S," I whispered softly, "I love you…"


End file.
